Memori Terpendam
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Kematian Akashi Seijuurou membuat Midorima Shintarou sebagai sepupu jauhnya harus menggali seluruh memori yang sudah disimpan Akashi selama empat tahun lamanya! / RnR please! [Still a prolog]


**Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** merupakan milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , namun **fic ini[Memori Terpendam]** milik **saya.**

 **Warning** : **OOC** sangat **mendominasi** di fic ini. **Pairing mungkin ada** , tapi belum jelas (mungkin ada yang mau request?), **AR** , eksistensi **typo** ataupun **misstypo** jangan diambil pusing, dan **warning-warning lainnya** yang tak mungkin saya sebutkan di sini karena banyak sekali pastinya.

 **Catatan Author** : Bila ada pertanyaan atau merasakan keanehan di fic ini (misteri tidak terasa, adanya ketidaksinkronan, dsb.) segera lapor sama saya lewat _review_ atau PM!

Akhirnya saya melanggar perjanjian yang saya buat sendiri. Mumpung idenya masih segar jadi yah cepat-cepat nulis. Maaf buat _fanfic_ saya yang masih hiatus atau yang ngasih _request_ ke saya tapi belum dipenuhi, maaf banget! Ini juga nulisnya ngebut gak pakai perencanaan.

Hmm, ada yang bisa menebak siapa pelaku pembunuhan di kisah ini? Yang bisa menjawab akan saya berikan satu buah piring cantik yang sudah jelas cuman dalam mimpi (nyari ribut nih anak). Yang tahu bisa dijawab lewat _review_ kook~

Dari pada A/N ini lebih panjang dibanding ceritanya dan jadi spam, mari kita langsung mulai!

.

Midorima Shintarou memandang teman satu kamar asramanya, Takao Kazunari. Tampak laki-laki itu tertidur dengan pulas di ranjangnya, tak peduli dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, tak seperti Midorima yang sedang mengerjakan lima puluh butir soal Matematika yang bagai kacang untuknya.

Dia jenius, ingatlah itu.

Akademi Teiko, itulah tempat ia menempuh ilmu sekolah menengah pertamanya. Sekolah itu menerapkan sistem asrama, dan itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk bersekolah di sana, ia muak dengan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Ia juga diajak oleh sepupu jauhnya, Akashi Seijuurou, untuk bersekolah di Akademi Teiko.

Bukan diajak, dipaksa tepatnya, tapi Midorima setuju saja. Toh selama ia ada di rumah, untuk melakukan apa pun sulit.

Akashi satu-satunya murid yang tak punya teman satu kamar, tapi Midorima yakin kalau Kuroko Tetsuya, murid baru di kelasnya, akan menjadi teman sekamar Akashi mulai hari ini dan seterusnya.

Midorima mendesah saat penanya macet. Tintanya habis, dan ia hanya punya dua pena, sedangkan pena yang satu itu entah hilang ke mana, dan ia belum membeli pena baru. Soal tinggal empat atau lima butir lagi. Membangunkan Takao, ia tak sudi. Teman seasramanya itu memang baik, namun ego terlalu memaksanya untuk tidak meminta bantuan dengan orang itu. Lagi pula, Takao sedang tak enak badan, tadi saja ia masuk ke kamar dengan wajah pucat.

Target pandang berubah, menuju jam dinding. Masih jam delapan rupanya, barangkali ia bisa meminjam pena kepada Akashi, sekaligus sekadar mengobrol agar tali persaudaraan tidak putus.

Beranjaklah Midorima dari kursinya, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Koridor terlihat sepi, barangkali murid-murid masih berkumpul di kantin, atau sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing. Dan pemuda berambut hijau itu dikagetkan oleh seseorang berambut biru muda yang lebih pendek dibandingnya.

"Permisi," ujar Kuroko, orang yang mengagetkannya.

Midorima menatap wajah Kuroko yang agak pucat, meski suaranya terdengar datar, "Kuroko, habis dari mana?" tanya Midorima sekadar basa-basi. Ia tentu tak mau dipandang kaku oleh teman barunya.

Wajah Kuroko menampakkan ekspresi kaget, hanya sebentar, lalu kembali normal, dan Midorima menangkap adanya keganjilan dalam reaksi Kuroko, "Aku .. dari kamar Kise-kun. Ah, aku permisi dulu. Maaf."

Midorima bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kenapa respon Kuroko bisa seaneh itu kalau hanya berkunjung ke kamar Kise? Dan lagi pula, sepertinya Kuroko berbohong padanya. Kamar Kise dan Aomine berada tepat di sebelah kirinya, tapi Kuroko datang dari sebelah kanan. Di sebelah kanan kamarnya (kamar Takao juga tentunya) hanya ada kamar Murasakibara yang berpasangan dengan Himuro dan kamar Akashi. Kalaupun Kuroko dari kamar Murasakibara ataupun Akashi, sejujurnya Midorima tak mempermasalahkannya, toh Kuroko bebas-bebas saja ingin berteman dengan siapa pun. Namun, kalau melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang sekilas terlihat kaget yang menjurus ke syok, rasanya begitu aneh.

Setelah lama-lama berpikir, Midorima baru sadar kalau tujuan utamanya keluar dari kamar bukan untuk memikirkan hal yang tak penting untuknya. Ia tadi berniat meminjam pena!

Midorima melewati kamar Murasakibara dalam perjalanannyan menuju kamar Akashi. Dari luar sudah terdengar suara acara televisi dengan diselingi suara kunyahan makanan ringan. Apa ia meminjam pena saja dengan Murasakibara? Lagi pula mereka berdua sekelas, jadi lebih mudah mengembalikannya. Kalau meminjam milik Akashi, pasti susah mengembalikannya, sebab walau mereka setingkat, tapi mereka beda kelas.

Tapi ia tak akrab dengan Murasakibara. Juga rasanya seperti menurunkan harga diri kalau meminjam pena kepada kenalan sekelas (bagi Midorima, teman dan kenalan adalah suatu hal yang berbeda) dibanding meminjam milik sepupu sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Midorima mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar Akashi. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Akashi, Midorima mengetuk pintu.

"Akashi, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Midorima.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aneh, biasanya Akashi langsung mengizinkannya masuk atau membuka pintu kamar yang mungkin dikuncinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sekarang malah tak ada jawaban. Mungkinkah Akashi telah tidur? Tapi masih terdengar suara radio atau apa pun yang suaranya terdengar kusut.

Kuroko belum kembali ke kamarnya, jadi tak mungkin ada orang lain yang menjawabnya selain Akashi sendiri. Kurang keraskah suaranya?

"Akashi, ini aku, Midorima. Buka pintunya. Aku ingin meminjam pena."

Suara Midorima terdengar meninggi, tapi sama seperti tadi, tak ada yang menjawabnya. Midorima memutar kenop pintu, tak dikunci! Sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau Akashi mempersilakan dirinya masuk, tapi lain cerita kalau Akashi tak membalas ucapannya dan pintu tidak terkunci.

Midorima mendorong pelan pintu kamar Akashi. Cahaya remang-remang mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Di kamar itu sudah ada dua kasur kecil, dan sudah dipastikan Kuroko berpasangan dengan Akashi, sesuai dugaannya.

Iris klorofilnya tertuju pada sosok berambut merah yang kepalanya menelungkup diantara kedua tangan yang melingkari kepalanya. Saat Midorima mendekatinya, ia bisa melihat tugas sekolah Akashi yang belum diselesaikan.

Satu alis Midorima naik. Seingatnya ini bukan Akashi, sepupu jauhnya yang ia kenal. Akashi tak akan pernah tertidur sebelum semua tugasnya selesai, lagi pula Akashi pasti akan langsung membereskan meja belajarnya dan lebih memilih tidur di kasur dibanding tidur di atas meja yang cukup berantakan.

Midorima menyentuh bahu Akashi, "Akashi, bangun. Aku ada keperluan denganmu," ucapnya.

Akashi tak bergeming. Midorima yang kekesalannya sudah memuncak mendorong tubuh Akashi sampai tubuh Akashi miring ke samping. Dan Midorima dikagetkan oleh sebuah tabung suntik yang jatuh ke lantai. Apakah Akashi pecandu?

.

Midorima keluar dari kamar Akashi, dan menuju kamar Murasakibara. Diketuknya pintu kamar tersebut, dan Himuro yang membukakan pintu.

"Oh Midorima, ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Atau kau ingin mencari teman sekamarku?" tanya Himuro sambil sedikit melirik Murasakibara yang mungkin sedang santai.

"Bisa bantu aku mengangkat tubuh Akashi?" tanya Midorima dengan canggung.

Himuro menaikkan satu alisnya. Namun ia tetap mengangguk, bersedia membantu Midorima.

"Muro-chin, ada apa?" tiba-tiba saja Murasakibara menghampiri Himuro yang sudah mau keluar kamar, "Oh, ada Mido-chin."

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Aku sedang ada keperluan dengan Midorima," jawab Himuro.

"Aku ikut," ujar Murasakibara.

Mau tak mau Midorima mengizinkan. Apa alasan yang perlu dibuatnya untuk melarang Murasakibara?

 _._

"Astaga! Jadi Akashi pecandu?" ujar Himuro yang dirasa berlebihan.

"Jangan sembarang menilai," ujar Midorima dengan dingin. Ia tak suka seseorang membicarakan keluarga satu-satunya di sekolah ini, meski tadi ia sempat berpikir demikian.

"Tidak biasanya Muro-chin seperti itu," ujar Murasakibara yang barangkali berniat membela Himuro secara tak langsung.

Midorima memegangi kedua tangan Akashi. Tangannya meraba sekitar pergelangan, berniat mencari denyut nadi milik Akashi. Tidak ada denyutnya. Akashi meninggal!

"Biar kubantu mengangkat Aka-chin. Muro-chin sedang melaporkan hal ini kepada kepala asrama," ujar Murasakibara.

Midorima mengangguk. Kedua kaki Akashi diangkat oleh Murasakibara. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka berdua mengangkat tubuh Akashi dan membawanya sampai ke atas kasur.

"Mido-chin, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Jaga Akashi sebentar, aku akan mengambil tabung suntik yang jatuh," ujar Midorima sambil mencari sebuah plastik atau apa pun, asalkan sidik jarinya tidak ikut menempel di tabung suntik tersebut. Bisa-bisa malah ia yang dicurigai pembunuh.

Murasakibara menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka, lalu ia terkejut melihat warna biru muda yang menghilang begitu ia melihatnya lebih lama. Ia yakin ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip di balik dinding itu. Berarti yang mengetahui hal ini ada enam orang. Ia sendiri, Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Muro-chin, Nijimura- _sensei_ sang kepala asrama, dan sosok berambut biru muda itu!

Warna biru muda itu mengingatkan Murasakibara tentang teman baru di kelasnya. Sayang sekali ia lupa namanya...

"Apa yang kaulihat, Murasakibara?" tanya Midorima, setelah memutuskan untuk menyerah mengambil tabung suntik itu dan memilih membiarkan tabung itu tergeletak saja di tanah.

Murasakibara menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Oh ya Mido-chin, apa kauingat siapa murid baru di kelas kita? Aku lupa namanya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Midorima, lalu ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Kuroko. Wajahnya pucat sekali, kaget ditanya dari mana, bahkan sampai berbohong padanya!

Apa jangan-jangan...

to be continued


End file.
